When the Sun Sets
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: Summary is inside. Contains Shin x Judas, Rey x Luca, and Gai x Goh
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I can't believe I'm writing _another _fanfiction, but this one is haunting me. So here it is.

Summary: Rey,Shin,and Gai went on a mission without Luca,Yuda,and Goh. A year passes and they still aren't back. Worried, the remaining three saint beasts go to find them, but discover something.

Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Beasts.

* * *

Chapter 1

_"Shin, are you sure you will be okay?" Judas asked his lover. Shin nodded._

_"I'll be fine. Rey and Gai are going with me." Judas' face darkened._

_"It still annoys me how I cannot go with you."_

_"You're needed here more than I am." Shin said, reaching out to touch Judas' face. Judas grabbed the smaller angels hand, and grasped it._

_"I need you here." Shin didn't say anything, but quietly embraced Judas._

* * *

_"Rey..." The violet haired angel looked at Luca,who reached out to touch his face. Luca felt the pain,sorrow and regret that Rey had for this mission._

_"I'm sorry Luca. But I can't go against Zeus-sama." Luca quickly pulled his hand away._

_"I want you to make it back okay." Luca said. "If anything happens-"_

_"You would never forgive yourself." Rey finished._

_"I wouldn't forgive anything. A life without you is nothing." Rey blushed._

_"I will make it back,Luca."_

* * *

_Goh couldn't find any words to describe how he felt, so he settled for embracing the blond angel. Gai reacted immediately, wrapping his arms around the taller angel._

_"I really should find Shin and Rey..." Gai muttered. Goh tightened his hold on the smaller saint beast. "Goh... the sooner you let go the sooner I get back."_

_Goh sighed and released Gai._

_"I'll be back soon." Gai ran off to find the other two angels._

* * *

Judas sighed at the empty table, Luca was out flying around and Goh was out in the garden. Even though Shin had promised to return, he hadn't come back in a year. Although, neither Rey nor Gai had returned either, and it was killing them.

"Lord Judas!" A servant angel ran up. "Lord Zeus wishes to speak with you and Lord Goh and Luca."

Judas stood up. "Alright. Let me find them." The angel nodded and left, his duty fulfilled.

Judas couldn't help but feel slightly worried.

"What does Zeus-sama want with us?"

* * *

*facepalm* My imagination did not start with chapter 1. I promise it will get better. Let me know what you thought of it in a review on your way out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Here's chapter 2 of When the Sun Sets! But, first...reader review responses:

* * *

Erza-san- Thanks Erza! Here's the next chapter. I probably won't make it a lemon. I'm just not comfortable with it, but there will be some moments after they find out where Shin,Rey,and Gai are.

Sake-chan- I hope you like where it goes.

Koori-chan- You'll see...

Lovey- Thanks Lovey!

K-chan- I'm glad you like it.

MMDOtaku12- Thanks. I had a really hard time with Luca and Rey &amp; Goh and Gai.

* * *

Now onto the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Beast.

Chapter 2

The three angels kneeled at the throne of Zeus, who glared at them in his usual fashion.

"You called on us, Zeus-Sama?" Judas asked,raising his head.

"Yes." Zeus nodded. "I have decided it is time to tell you what mission I sent Shin,Rey,and Gai on." The three Saint Beasts looked up. Zeus gestured to a servant angel to bring him something. The angel rushed foreward and delivered the item, then scurried back to where he had stood.

Zeus looked at the beasts. "There were three demons rampaging three seperate villages. I sent Shin, Rey, and Gai to stop them." Judas twitched.

"Why did we not go?" Luca asked Zeus, speaking Judas' thoughts.

"If those three fell, Heaven needs the rest of the Saint Beasts." Luca fell silent and looked away.

"However," Zeus continued. "I did not take into account how strong the demons were. The three angels could not make it back to heaven." Judas noticed Goh stiffen, and Luca tense. "I continued to watch over them, but now I have lost sight of them. They are being blocked from my sight. However-" Zeus cut off Judas who had looked up at him. "One of my angels did discover _this_." Zeus held up a large piece of white cloth.

"That's-" Goh moved to stand up.

"Yes. It is Byakko's." It was discovered tied to a tree with claw marks on it." Judas noticed something black in the corner of the fabric.

"So you wish for us to find Shin,Rey,and Gai."

"Yes." Zeus threw the cloth at Goh. "You will go tomorrow. That is all." The Saint Beasts bowed one last time and left the room.

* * *

Luca almost immediately flew off after the meeting, heading straight for the house that the saint beasts stayed at. He landed and rushed into the house, his silver hair streaming behind him. He ran up the stairs to his lovers room, making sure to close the door as soon as he was in.

"Rey..." Luca decided it. Tomorrow, the purple haired Angel would be back with him.

* * *

Sorry if the ending to this was rushed. I'm doing this on my kindle and it has 15% power left. Let me know if I made any mistakes or you have an idea in a review on your way out.


	3. Chapter 3

After confusion in chapter 2, I decided to post chapter 3 now. But, reader review responses come first:

* * *

Guest- Yes they will. And so will the shippers.

K-chan- He knows, but he thought that the demons would be easy to take care of.

Lovey- I wouldn't say they're completely okay...

Koori-Chan- *looks off to the side.* Maybe they are...

Sake-Chan- Hmm... Thought Demons were weak, still needed some Saint Beasts in heaven, plot reasons, etc. You'll find out what happend to Shin,Rey,and Gai soon.

* * *

Now onto the chapter!

Chapter 3

The next day, the remaining saint beasts left early in the morning. Luka flew down, carrying Goh and Judas who were focused on finding their missing lovers. Judas looked over and noticed something black shining on the ground.

"Luca," The white haired angel looked at the redhead. "Over there." Luca nodded and landed near it. Judas walked toward it, and scooped up a black shard in his hand. His expression changed to a mix of shock and horror.

"What is it,Judas?" Goh asked.

"It's part of Shin's shield." Judas answered, his gaze not leaving the shard. "Something broke it."

"What?" Goh asked in shock. "I thought his shield couldn't break,like the rest of our weapons."

"That's what I thought." Judas looked at the brunette. "But this _is_ part of Shin's shield."

"So they were here." Luca said.

"But they were attacked by something..." Goh finished. Judas gripped the shard tightly.

_Shin..._

"Nontheless," Judas stood up, and faced the other two. "They came this way. So we have a lead."

* * *

_"Shin!" Rey shouted as a demon cracked the said angel's shield. A black shard fell to the ground._

_"Rey! You and Gai run! I'll hold them off."_

_"But-"_

_"Go!" Rey nodded and flew away, carrying the blonde angel._

* * *

Luca woke up in a cold sweat after that dream. Judas was still watching, and Goh was laying against the tree.

"Are you awake?" Judas asked. Luca nodded.

"I had a strange dream."

"What about?"

"The fight that happened here." Judas looked at him with shock, but quickly regained his composure.

"We should wait until Goh wakes up." He said. "Then, tell us everything."

* * *

That's chapter 3. Now we have a hint about what happened to Shin. In case anyone was wondering, The saint beasts, ,excluding Judas and Luca have weapons, and I didn't want this to solely focus on Judas, that's why Luca had the dream.

Anyway, leave a review on your way out.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! This is the fourth chapter of When the Sun Sets. Reader review responses:

* * *

Koori-Chan- Glad you liked it.

K-Chan- It's hard to tell how long a mission will take. Zeus didn't give them a time limit, it was really just..."Find these demons,kill them." Not much info in that sentence is there.

Lovey- Here's a hint. Look up The Apocalypse 13th by Rin and Len Kagamine. It's kind of where I got my Inspiration from.

Sake-Chan- You'll see. *insert troll face*

MMDOtaku12- That happens to me,too. I just call myself Ama Zon when that happens. It helps people to recognize me.

* * *

Now onto the chapter!

~Chapter 4~

Luca finished explaining his dream to Judas and Goh, who had woken up a few moments after Luca. Judas's expression was one of shock,anger,and sadness.

"Shin..." Judas looked away,and Luca realized why. Goh was deep in thought.

"What about Rey and Gai?" He asked after a moment.

"Rey..."Luca paused. "seemed unharmed. I didn't see Gai." Goh stared. "He was mentioned. Shin told Rey to get Gai and himself away from the battle. But that was it."

"So what do we do now?"

Luca didn't get a chance to reply. At that moment, a demon charged though towards the three Saint Beasts. The three prepared to fight, but the demon ran past them towards a cliff. In it's hands, it carried black fabric... Judas took one look and realized where it was from.

"Shin!" He chased after the demon, with Goh following. Luca spread his wings and flew overhead, watching the demon. His eyes widened as he saw the demon run through the cliff as if it wasn't there.

He landed, and waited for Judas and Goh, who arrived a few moments later.

"Where is he?" Goh asked. Luca pointed to the cliff.

"He ran through it." Goh stared at him in shock.

"How-"

"I don't know." Luca answered. "I am just saying what I saw. And I saw him run through this cliff."

Judas walked past the two, and raised his hand to touch the side of the cliff. His eyes widened when his hand passed through it.

"Luca,Goh." The other two beasts walked over to see.

"Do you think this is where they are?" Luca asked. The red haired angel sighed.

"I don't know,Luca."

* * *

Well, this was a hard one to write,so sorry if it's short. Hope you liked it, though. If you have any ideas,let me know! And Please leave a review on your way out.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Here's the next chapter to When The Sun Sets! Thanks for supporting it! Reader review response time!

* * *

Lovey- Well, here's the next one.

K-Chan- Here's more!

Sake-Chan- So many twists and turns right?

Koori-Chan- It doesn't sound good? Oh ho, it's gonna get worse. Look up the Apacolypse 13th.

MMDOtaku12- You'll see. This is really different from what I imagined this fanfic would be like.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Beast.

Onto the chapter!

Chapter 5

The beasts walked through the hidden cave, looking at the dark walls that shimmered with dark blue gems. Something ran down the walls to the ground and was quickly absorbed.

"I don't like this." Goh muttered.

"I agree." Luca turned to the Saint snake. "Something definitely isn't right here." From deep in the cave, a growl emitted. Luca's composure shook. "I really don't like this, Judas."

"Neither do I,Luca." The redhead replied. "But this is the only was to go on. Leaving means we gave up on Rey," Luca froze. "Gai," Goh clenched his fists. "And...Shin." The saint beast's name was like poison to him.

"..." Goh moved on ahead. Luca stayed with Judas as the three came to the end of the cave. A light shined through, as the saint beasts walked through expecting something to attack them as soon as they were in.

They were partially right.

The cave sealed itself as soon as they were in. The beasts looked around.

"There's nothing here,Judas." Goh and Luca turned to the leader, who was looking around. He noticed white fabric snagged on the jagged rocks.

"Maybe..."A growl came from above. Realization dawned on Judas. "Move!"

The three jumped out of the way,just as something fell from the ceiling. It was pure white with gold lines. It's eyes were pitch black,and its sharpened teeth were bared at the three angels.

"What is-" Goh was cut off when the beast let out a roar.

_Something was familiar about this._ Judas thought. Before could elaborate on his thought...

The beast charged.

* * *

Sorry about the cliffhanger and the short chapter. The next chapter will be the battle between this monster and the saint beasts. Leave a review on your way out!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Since some of you are confused on the beast, I'll continue. I'm still doing reader review responses though:

* * *

**K-Chan- **This Beast is familiar,too.

**Koori-Chan- **Look at the description of the beast, and The 13th apocalypse.

**Lovey- **Description of the beast,and the Apocalypse 13th.

**Sake-Chan- **You saw what happend to the girl,right? It's going to be a happy end though.

**MMDOtaku- **It'll be a happy end though.

* * *

Onto the chapter!

Chapter 6

The beast charged. Judas managed to dodge it, but the beast seemed to expect it. It reared around and swiped at the redheaded angel with deadly accuracy. At that moment, Luca flew in and pulled Judas away. Goh appeared behind the beast, and punched it,full force, into the wall closest to it. It fell to the ground like a stone.

"Judas," Luca let his friend down. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Goh ran up to the two,his hand that he had hit the monster with had a slight tinge of purple.

"What is with that beast?" He asked. "There isn't supposed to anything here."

"I don't think it was always here." Judas said, standing up. "Something or someone put it here."

"Who?"

"I-" Judas was cut off, again, when the beast recovered and roared, standing up. It's black eyes were solely focused on Goh. The brunette prepared himself.

"Goh!" Judas shouted. "Charge at it. Luca and I will attack from the back." At the same time, the beast roared, making it hard to know if Goh heard. However, he still nodded and ran at it. The beast seemed to freeze up when it saw Goh. Judas, with Luca then attacked from the back, Judas kicking and punching it, and Luca doing the same.

The beast groaned, then lurched foreword and fell to the ground,defeated.

Judas sighed with exhaustion. It was hard taking down the beast. He stepped toward it, getting a closer look at a now noticeable mark on it.

"What is this?"

* * *

_Gai ran threw the cave, trying to escape from the demons chasing him. Rey had tried to get him away, like Shin had said, but the violet haired angel had been shot out of the sky, throwing the Cat beast, before falling._

_"No." Gai noticed in his haste, he had had run into an empty cavern._

_"Play time's over." A figure appeared behind him, a dark mark in their hand._

* * *

That's it for this chapter! We now have a hint on what happend to Gai. Leave a review on your way out!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Since I kept you in suspence for awhile, here's the next chapter! And Reader review Responses:

* * *

**Erza-san**\- Patience, Erza-san. Rei will appear soon. But, you may not like it.

**Lovey**\- Feel free to start making guesses, Lovey.

**K-Chan**\- Maybe... and it wasn't something. Rather, _someone_.

**Koori-Chan**\- Yep.

**Sake-Chan**\- Maybe~

**MMDOtaku12**\- Answers to questions: 1. Maybe~ 2. Yes. 3. Even I don't know that. And I'm writing this.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own saint beast.

Onto the chapter!

Chapter 7

"Luca, Goh." The two turned to the redhaired angel, who was still looking at the unconscious beast. "Have either of you ever seen this mark before." They looked at it in shock just like Judas had.

The mark was pitch black and had three swirls being connected by three lines that went into the middle. While the beast was conscious, it had seemed to glow a very,very dark shade of purple. But now that the beast was defeated, it was pitch black and fading.

"I've never seen it." Luca moved his fingers over the mark. Goh shook his head.

"Neither have I." Judas frowned. The cavern's temperature seemed to get lower. Goh was standing near a wall, and seemed deep in thought. Even if he didn't have Luca's ability to read minds, he knew what he was thinking about.

_Gai._

The short blonde haired beast would have lightened the mood, even if it would be just a small amount. To Goh,Luca, and Judas, it would have made it better. But Gai,Rei,and Shin were gone and missing. The reason they were here was to find them. Then they run into this beast and a shred of Gai's clothes. To Judas and Luca it would have been like losing part of their family.

To Goh...it was losing a side of him. If Gai was dead, Goh would do anything to avenge him. The same could be said for Luca and Judas if anything happend to Rei or Shin.

"I don't think he's dead,Goh." The brown haired beast didn't say anything but nodded.

"But," Goh and Judas looked at Luca who was studying the beast. His expression was one of shock, interest, and horror. "This beast..."

"What about it?" Goh asked.

"I can see it's thoughts." Luca turned to to the others. "And...it's Gai.

* * *

_The blonde crouched on the floor in agony, the mark burning itself into him. The demon that had inflicted this onto him was gone, leaving him to become a monster on his own._

_Somewhere in the distance, he heard a shill scream of a bird and the frightening roar of a reptile. Despite the pain he was in, Gai could still recognize who it was._

_With the last remaining bit of his strength, Gai stood and forced himself to memorize his current location. The pain was getting to much to bear, and Gai collapsed. His last thoughts before he closed his eyes were of Goh._

* * *

And the beast is Gai! Shocked? Rest assured, Gai will return to normal. Possibly next chapter? I don't know. Leave a review on your way out!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for not updating sooner. Now, reader review responses:

* * *

**MMDOtaku**\- Two words. Not. Good.

**Ezra-san-** Thanks! Hope I didn't make you wait long. It's no problem. It's fun to talk to my reviewers.

**Koori-Chan-** It was the same person who will attack the other two.

**K-chan- **They will. Granted, it won't be easy. But...

**Lovey- ***clapping* Good Job Lovey!

**Sake-chan-** It won't be Lucifer. I don't know enough to put him in.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 7

"It's Gai." Those two words shocked Goh right to his core. Right in front of him, the giant beast that had been trying to kill them...was the little angel that they were friends with.

Judas must have noticed Goh's expression. "Can you find a way to reverse it, Luca."

"I can try." The white haired Angel said. I'll look through his thoughts to see if there's anything useful." He then placed his hand on the transformed Beast. Gai tensed, but slowly relaxed as if he knew what Luca was doing.

"Goh," The brunette looked at Judas. "It's..."

"Judas." Goh said. "I'm worried about Gai. I can't focus on anything else until Gai is safe."

The redheaded angel nodded in understanding. Shin was still missing and if he ever found him like this... Judas couldn't even finish the thought.

Luca was silent throughout the whole conversation, but he heard every word. Gai's thoughts were clear. It was like looking through a window. Whatever Gai knew, he was desperate to show it to Luca.

After what seemed like an eternity, Luca stood up, his face emotionless.

"Did you find anything?" Goh asked urgently, his bi-colored showing nothing but worry and fear.

"I found something." Goh almost sighed in relief before noticing Luca wasn't finished talking. "But, his thoughts are still mixed up. But this is what I could pick up."

* * *

_Gai noticed when he regained consciousness, the one who put that mark on him was leaning against the wall. He smirked._

_"Don't think about attacking." He said. "That mark prevents you. Even if you do take it off, there will still be some kind of mark preventing you. Be a mark on your mind or a physical mark. You won't be able to fight me." He walked past Gai, who glared at him the whole way._

_"Oh," The man looked over his shoulder. "If you want it gone, you'll have to cut it, or rip it off." Then, he left laughing._

* * *

That's it for this chapter! Sorry if it's crappy. My phone's dying and my kindle threw a diva tantrum and quit on me. But, Leave a review on your way out!

QUESTION: Who should be the next Saint Beast to be found?


	9. Chapter 9

Wow it's been awhile! Now before you all kill me for not updating this, I wrote another Saint Beast fanfic and chapters to my other fanfics. This is the third chapter and it's past 11, so if it's crappy, sorry. Okay reader review responses:

* * *

**Guest**\- Thanks! I hope I keep living up to your expectations.

**Lovey**\- Thanks Lovey!

**Koori-Chan**\- Okay Koori. I'll try.

**K-Chan**\- Sorry, I stay up late writing these.

**Sake-Chan**\- He will. I value my readers opinions, that's why I asked. It's okay though, I understand. I couldn't choose either.

* * *

Okay! Onto the chapter!

Chapter 9

_Gai couldn't feel anything. It was like he was trapped within himself. He could see everything, but it was like watching it from someone else's point of view. Something that scared Gai a little past the tree that had almost killed him,Shin,and Rei._

_He felt someone's cold fingers brush against him, and when he turned, he saw Lucakneeling next to him, reading his thoughts. Gai opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Then, he notices the beast in front of him._

* * *

While he tried to find out on how to undo the transformation on Gai, Luca noticed the formerly small angel had started shaking as if he were trying to talk to him. Luca was tempted to call Goh over, but the expression of the brunette beast would have hurt Luca as well as Gai, even if he didn't know. Against his better judgement, Luca turned around.

"Do we have anything to help Gai?" Goh shot over.

"What?"

"He seems to be shaking." Goh immediately brushed his fingers over the blonde animals fur before he froze. "He's not shaking." Luca looked at him.

"But-"

"He's fighting the beast that took him over."

* * *

_The beast was struggling, that much was sure. Gai fought and fought until he felt that he was about to die. Of course at that moment the beast chose its moment to attack. Gai barely dodged it. It slammed into the wall behind him. Gai immediately slammed his fist into the ground. A fissure appeared right und the beast. It howled as it fell into the bottomless pit._

_Gai sighed once it was over. "Goh..." he muttered. "I beat it. You can't see or hear me, but I did."_

* * *

Goh snapped once Gai stopped moving.

"What happend to him!"

"Com down,Goh." Luca said. Goh was about to reply she. He heard a voice.

"Goh..."the beast muttered. "I beat it."

Then the eyes opened.

* * *

Okay that's it. Hope this makes up for the insanely long time I made you wait. Here's the score for who should appear next:

Rei- 1

Shin- 2

There's still time to vote. Leave a review on your way out!


	10. Chapter 10

Okay guys! Here's the next chapter. But first, reader review responses:

* * *

**Lovey- **Yes it should.

**Sake-Chan-** No. That was just Gai's circumstance. The others will be different.

**K-Chan- **Yep. But, a slight detour first.

**Koori-Chan- **Yes he did. No, it will be different. Something different happened to them.

**Erza-san- **Not sure I can review to my own fanfiction.

**Guest**\- Thanks!

**Mikichan**\- Okay. I'm not going to stop.

* * *

Onto the chapter!

Chapter 10

Goh stared at the blue eyes of the beast. They weren't cold or wild. Instead, they were the eyes that Gai had;bright and even though they looked tired, Gai still looked happy, and Goh could not blame him.

Gai opened his mouth to speak, but the only thing that came out was a weak growl. Realization hit them all.

"How long has it been since you were actually in control of yourself?" Judas asked, walking up to the cat angel. Gai looked at him, somewhat irritated.

"Y...e...a...r..." Gai manganed to get out.

"One year?" Gai nodded.

* * *

Luca watched Judas try to find out information on Gai's new form. He noticed Goh standing a bit away looking dejected. He didn't have to read the brunettes mind to know what he was thinking.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Goh asked. "Gai seems a little to big to fit through the exit."

It was true. In the beast form, Gai was almost twice the size of the entrance to the small room. Judas thought for awhile.

"Try breaking the entrance to make it larger." The red haired angel said.

"Doesn't that run the risk of causing this place to cave in, Judas?" Luca asked in surprise.

"Yes, but it is the only choice we have right now." Luca couldn't disagree. He turned to the brunette and nodded.

Goh returned the nod and sent a crippling punch to the wall. It shook and the wall started collapsing. The three angels prepared themselves for a cave-in, but it never happened. Instead, the entrance opened more.

"It worked..." Luca muttered. Judas nodded.

"Can Gai fit through now?"

"I think he can." Judas answered Goh's question.

* * *

Luca and Judas left the room first, waiting for Goh and Gai. It seemed to be close, but Gai did fit through.

"Should we report to Zeus-sama?" Goh asked. Judas nodded.

"It would be a good idea to tell him about what we discovered."

"Do you think Gai can still tele-" Goh turned and stared at the _small_ angel.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! But, I think we all know what happened. Shin and Rei will wait for awhile. Probably a chapter.

Leave a review on your way out!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for making you wait long. Graduation was TORTURE. How do people live through it? Anyway, reader review responses:

* * *

**Erza-san**\- Sucks when that happens doesn't it? Hope you didn't have to wait long. I like your fanfiction by the way.

**Eclair-chan**\- It's usually when I have enough time and ideas. Thanks, I'm glad you like it.

**MMDOtaku12**\- Yes. The cave was a restrictor. As long as Gai was in the cave, he wouldn't change back.

* * *

Onto the Chapter! Time skip.

Chapter 11

Shiva was on the four angels as soon as they arrived.

"Judas, you're back!" The purple haired angel smiled when he noticed Shin wasn't around.

"Yes. We are reporting to Zeus-sama before returning again." Judas answered absentmindedly.

Judas had been lost in his own thoughts since they arrived in heaven. Since Shin was still missing, Judas considered their mission incomplete. Until Shin and Rei were back with them, Judas and Luca would not stop.

* * *

Goh kept Gai close to him, his arm placed protectively over the blonde. Gai _had_ changed back to normal, much to the shock of the three angels.

_"It might have been a restricter." Luca said. "It would explain why he couldn't use his abilites."_

_"..." Gai didn't say anything. Judging from the blondes expression, Goh figured Gai felt guilty about what he had done._

_"It's okay,Gai." The blonde stayed near the brunette as they went back to heaven._

* * *

"That is what happened,Zeus-Sama." Judas finished explaining to the Saint Beast's ruler. Zeus listened quietly, so quietly it was almost like he wasn't listening.

"In the end though," Zeus finally spoke. "You didn't find Genbu or Suzaku." Judas and Luca's faces darkend at the mention of Shin and Rei.

"We haven't yet." Judas replied. "But-"

"But nothing." Zeus cut him off. "Go back down to earth to find Genbu and Suzaku, then return."

* * *

And that's it! Shiva made a small appearance. If anyone wants me to give him a slightly larger role, let me know. For those who are wondering. Genbu is Shin, and Suzaku is Rei. I figured Zeus and Saint Beasts aren't close, so Zeus called them by their titles.

Leave a review on your way out!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! New chapter! But, first Reader Review Responses:

* * *

**Guest**\- Thanks!

**MMDOtaku12**\- Maybe. This chapter is more Rei/Luca.

**erza-san**\- You're welcome! Sorry about the short chapters. I try. Thanks!

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 12

_"Ah, the cute little Suzaku." Rei looked up, the chains the were wrapped around him shook. "Why are you so angry?"_

_"Well, I am chained up." Rei answered. "Where's Shin?"_

_"Genbu? He's somewhere. We don't really know."_

So he managed to escape. _Rei thought and sighed with relief._

_"Don't be relieved yet. Luca's already looking for you." Rei looked up at the figure._

_"What?"_

_"We already attacked them."_

_"Don't you dare hurt-" Rei was cut off when he was kicked in the stomach._

_"I'm sorry what were you about say?"_

_"..." Rei struggled to catch his breath._

_"That's what I thought."_

* * *

Luca was flying in the air, searching for any hints on Shin or Rei when he suddenly felt pain in his stomach. He landed near the other Beasts and staggered.

"Are you alright, Luca?" Judas asked.

"I don't know."

* * *

Sorry about this short chapter! After that Rei abuse, Guilt is hitting me hard. Leave a review!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! Here's chapter 13 of When the Sun Sets! And onto Reader Review Responses:

* * *

Lejla sisic- Sorry for making you wait.

Byakko no Gai- Hope you didn't have to wait long, Gai.

I have no name- Yep. I hope you like this chapter.

MMDOtaku12- Yes he will.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 13

_"Hello, Genbu." A figure approached the captive Saint Beast, who was trapped in a circle of light. They had Suzaku chained up somewhere, but nowhere near Shin. They didn't know or really care where they had put them, but it was fun to torture them. And if they couldn't comfort each other, that was better._

_"..." Shin just glared at him._

_"Now, now." They smiled. "Don't give me that look." Shin looked at him shocked. "You can try to leave."_

_Slowly, Shin stood and walked to the edge of the circle. When he stuck his hand through the light...lit turned to stone. With a cry of surprise, Shin pulled his hand back and watched as his hand returned to normal._

_"What...What was that?" Shin asked, looking at them._

_"I said you could leave. I never said I would let you leave." They smiled at Shin's look of terror. "Of course you can try, but I assume that a statue wouldn't be able to move."_

_They laughed as Shin fell to the floor._

* * *

Judas felt a cold grip on his heart as they walked around. Gai was pushing his limits trying to remember who it was that had attacked them. It was tiring him out fast. The blonde had to sit down, breathing heavily. Even though Luca and Judas understood why, they were too worried about Shin and Rei.

Judas suddenly lost feeling in his hand for a split second. He looked at it before the feeling returned.

"Judas?" Luca snapped the redhaired angel out of his thoughts. "What is it?"

"Nothing, Luca." Judas replied, trying to keep his voice calm. The silverhaired Saint Beast. Without reading his thoughts, Luca knew what he was thinking.

"We should rest. Walking around in circles won't do anything." Judas nodded and watched Luca walk off.

He looked at his hand.

_Shin..._

* * *

And that's it! Sorry if there's any errors or problems. Leave a review on your way out.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! Here's chapter 14 of When the Sun Sets! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

Lejla sisic- Sorry! They will, but not in this one.

Guest- He gets a small mention in this chapter.

Emerald Time- Thank you so much!

erza-san- I'm sorry, Erza-San! I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 14

_Rei woke up with a throbbing headache. He reached to grab his head when chains rattled and he wasn't able to move his arm._

_"Ah, Suzaku so nice for you to wake up." Someone walked into his cell. "How are you feeling?"_

_"Where's everyone else?" Rei asked, ignoring the question. The person glared and walked up to them, and slammed their knee into his stomach._

_Rei doubled over in pain, gasping for air._

_"I'll ask you again. How. Are. You." They repeated slowly. Rei glared at them._

_"I feel like I was kneed in the stomach."_

_"Cute." They replied. Then they muttered something under their breath, and a small vortex appeared in their hand._

_They walked up to Rei and pushed it into the violet haired Saint Beast's chest._

* * *

_Shin could hear Rei screaming in pain even though he was about 30 floors above him. Shin wanted to go help, but his current problem prevented him._

_"Sorry for leaving, Genbu." They walked back into the room. "I had to help Suzaku get settled. What were you telling me?"_

_"..." Shin said nothing._

_"Fine then." They lunged foreward and grabbed Shin's arm, pulling it out of the circle and it turned to stone. Shib yelped and tried to pull his arm back, but the person didn't give up. They just pulled his arm until one leg and half his face was turned to stone._

_"Feel like talking now?" Shin nodded, not trusting himself to talk. They released Shin and the part of the Saint Beast that was turned to stone changed back to normal._

_"Good."_

* * *

Gai felt something pulling him, almost making him get up and head towards it. He tried to fight it off, and managed to surpress it. But he didn't notice his hand slowly changing to a claw.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you didn't wait long. Leave a review on your way out!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter to When the Sun Sets! And Reader Responses:

* * *

**Lejla sisic**\- Sorry for taking so long.

**Erza-san**\- After a long wait, here's the next chapter. Sorry for making you wait longer. And this chapter will probably be worse.

**hikora**\- Maybe not that well.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 15

The village that the four Saint Beasts walked into was decimated. Many houses were torn in half or just ashes. Some houses had spears impaled through the roofs. There was blood, but no bodies were found.

Gai walked up to one of the blood covered spears and looked at it. He was about to pull it out of the ground when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Goh shaking his head.

Judas and Luca continued walking through village.

The stopped when they smelt what seemed to be flesh. Then they took off running.

* * *

_The flames were buring higher and brighter, but the footsteps were approaching quickly. They quickly took off running and as the footsteps faded, they picked up the pace._

_They couldn't afford to be caught now. It would cause too many problems._

* * *

Luca managed to make it to the pile of corpses just as the hooded figure ran away and vanished from sight.

"Who was it?" Judas asked, looking at the white haired beast. Luca just shook his head.

"I don't know."

* * *

And that's it! Sorry for this chapter being short, but I didn't have much of a writing surge. Leave a review on your way out!


End file.
